


Harry Potter Smut Requests

by cbgbs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbgbs/pseuds/cbgbs
Summary: Hey Everyone! This summer I want to make some one shots when I don't feel up to writing some of WIPs, so feel free to request what you want to see!!! I'm pretty open to writing about any weird parings you may want to see :)





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Like I said in the description, I want to write some requests for Harry Potter one shots :) If you'd like one just comment what you'd like to see! I write about any character or relationship (canon or not). Currently my only rule is no crossovers, because I probably haven't seen/read what you have suggested. Thank you so much!


	2. Hermione/Xenophilius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets to know Xenophilius at Luna's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never heard of this pair until someone suggested it so I was a bit skeptical I was gonna do them justice, especially because I've never written anything with Xenophilius in it! Someone said he would be into breeding because he's very nature-oriented so I tried to include that! Hope you enjoy!

Hermione looked in the mirror above the sink. Strands of hair fell around her face ever so elegantly. Her lilac dress flowing down to her mid thighs, her black stockings peeking out from underneath. She washed her hands vigorously and dried her hands on a white towel. She took a deep breath and then walked out. 

She and her closest friends were gathered for a wedding. It was a wedding that if she saw from afar it, she would judge silently. Up close though, it made her heart warm, for it was the wedding for Luna Lovegood. 

The wedding was a small celebration in the forest outside of Luna’s family’s home. There were tables with eccentric brightly colored centerpieces, the music was borderline horrible, and Luna was looking beautiful. In fact, Hermione looked around and saw that everyone was looking quite attractive. Ron ditched the hand-me-downs and was wearing a fitted suit, Ginny was wearing a green cocktail dress, and even Neville was looking dashing in a suit and tie. 

Hermione walked passed the makeshift “dance floor” where most people were grooving to the music. She looked down, hoping no one was going to ask her to dance, she hadn’t had enough to drink yet to publicly humiliate herself like that yet. 

She sat down at a table and sipped on her drink, looking at everyone dancing. 

“Not much for dancing?” A cool voice spoke across the table from her. 

She almost jumped, not noticing the man sitting across from her. She eyed widely at Luna’s father, who was drinking a bright magenta color drink. “Xenophilius!” She gasped. “I didn’t see you there.” 

His eyes brightly looked at her. His presence always seems ethereal to Hermione, she always gave off the impression that she preferred grounded people but the whimsical energy that Xenophilius gave off was almost intoxicating to her. “I hope you don’t mind keeping me company.” He stirred his drink magically, using his finger. 

“No, of course.” She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She noticed how Xenophilius’ drink was glittering in the sunlight. “What are you drinking?” 

Xenophilius looked down at his glass, pondering. “It’s a drink traditionally made for weddings. The powdered moonstone and rose petals in it makes it perfect for the celebration of love.” He took a long pause and then glanced up at her. “Would you like some?” Xenophilius smiled and pulled a flask out from the inside of his tweed blazer.

Hermione looked around and then smiled. “Sure.” She handed him her empty wine glass. He pours her the drink. She took a large sip. It washed down her throat smoothly, the rosy taste dancing across her tongue. When she swallowed she finally tasted the strong taste of alcohol. Her face scrunched up.

“I forgot to tell you, it very strong.” Xenophilius chuckled.

“Yeah.” She laughed desperately, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. She took another gulp of the drink and savored the rosy taste, but then the alcohol hit. 

Xenophilius got up and sat next to her. “Here, drink this.” He handed her a cup of water. 

She chugged the water. “Thanks.” Suddenly, her chest started to swell and her head felt a little cloudy. “Oh, this is really strong.” 

“Yes, and it gives you sort of a euphoric feeling, doesn’t it?” 

Hermione at first was confused what he meant by that, but after looking around, she understood. She couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, this feels great.” 

“Its an aphrodisiac.” He smiled. Hermione knew what he meant, her whole body felt warm. 

“Xenophilius, this isn’t a love potion, is it?” She inquired.

“It is, but it’s one of the more weaker love potion brews. It doesn’t make you make decisions you wouldn’t when sober, just heighten the senses.” He brushed his hand over her arm, causing shivers to go down her body. 

“Too bad I’m not going to experience any sort of sex today,” Hermione said, then clapped a hand over her mouth. Why did I say that? She thought to herself. “Sorry, I didn’t think before speaking.” She shook her head.

Xenophilius smiled. “What did you mean by that? You’re a very beautiful girl, I bet you could fuck any boy here. Pardon my French.”

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. She never thought Xenophilius would swear, at least not in public. “Well, I don’t really want to fuck a boy. I’m tired of them altogether.”

He looked up and down her face. “Into girls, then?”

She laughed. “I meant I would rather fuck a man than a boy.”

“Ah,” Xenophilius’ eyes were bright like the stars. “I see.” There was a pause between the two of them before he finally said. “You’ve always been wise beyond your years. It makes sense that boys your age can’t fulfill your needs as a young woman.”

She looked him up and down, feeling her panties start to soak. She didn’t bother to think about the confidence that came from the love potion but just acted. She rubbed one of her heels up and down his leg. “Why don’t we walk back to your house and talk some more? It’s hard for us to talk over this music.” 

He got up and put out his hand chivalrously. She gladly took it. They walked quite a bit away from the wedding but they could still hear the music. “You know why I bought this house and this property?” Xenophilius asked.

“To get away from everyone?” She suggested.

“Yes, and to have the woods to myself. When Luna is away, I walk around this woods nude. I think it’s really important to have your body and the earth connected.” Hermione nodded in agreement. “Have you ever walked around outdoors nude?”

“No.” She blushed. “n-No, I couldn’t.”

“Not even at night? When no one was around?” He asked. She shook her head. He smiled. “You know what's better than that?”

Hermione looked up at him. “What?”

“Fucking outdoors.” He cocked a brow and gave her a devilish smile. 

She giggled. “We could… We could get caught.” 

“They’re all dancing, distracted from anything outside of their little bubble.” Xenophilius pressed his body against hers, moving his hands down her back and down to her tight ass. “Don’t you want to feel what it’s like? To have sex with an experienced man, connected to mother earth, and on a love potion?”

The idea of the combination was almost overstimulating for Hermione. She looked up at Xenophilius, his long white hair falling in his face. She pushed it back and kissed him. She licked the rosy taste off of his lips and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He raced his long fingers all of her body, rubbing her hard nipples through her shirt. She whimpered quietly into his mouth. Hermione took his shirt and blazer off and threw it on the grass. She reached down and rubbed the tent in his pants. He chuckled silently.

She unbuttoned his slacks and pulled it down. Hermione squatted and pulled down her dress to expose her tits. Xenophilius pulled out his cock and slapped it on her face. She moaned happily. Hermione took the cock into her hand and started to stroke it softly. “Are you sure we aren’t going to get caught?”

“No, and if we were, it would be a glorious sight to walk in on.” He said. “Now open your mouth. And stick out your tongue.” She looked up submissively at him. Her mouth opened as wide as possible, her pink tongue hanging out. He rubbed his cock against Hermione’s tongue before forcing it in her mouth. She muffled out moans as she tried to take his whole length in. “Get all the way down, that’s a good girl.” He groaned as she got down to the base, her nose touching his pubes. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and started to face fuck her. As he got faster and faster, she kept on gagging on his rather large cock. “You should see how beautiful you look, doing such a primal and natural thing. Just what mother nature intended.” 

He pulled her off of his cock and she breathed heavily, spit drooling down onto her tits. Xenophilius lifted up his cock and thrust his balls into her face. She gladly licked them and sucked. “Such a good girl. I bet you want a turn, don’t you?” 

She took his balls out of her mouth and nodded. “Yes, please.” Hermione was now stroking his cock, excitedly. 

“What do you want?”

“To ride your cock.”

Xenophilius smirked and laid down in the grass. “Get your clothes off.” 

Hermione pushed down her dress to the ground and peeled off her stockings. She could feel her pussy drip. Hermione seductively took off her lacy white panties while Xenophilius stroked himself off hungrily. She straddled him and felt him at her entrance. Hermione pushed his cock into her cunt and lowered herself down to the base. She moaned loudly, and wondered if anyone at the wedding heard it. “Aw, fuck.” She moaned. Xenophilius found his hands to her hips and started to guide her. She rotated her crotch in circles on his cock as he pounded her from underneath. “Oh my god, oh my god.” She said as he quickly found that spot that drove her crazy.

Hermione grinded herself onto his cock and then reached up to pinch her pink nipples. Xenophilius smiled as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, oh fuck, it feels so fucking good.” She was now rubbing her clit. She didn’t know sex could feel this good. She’d only been fucking him for about a minute but she was already about to go over the edge. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Xenophilius laughed at her desperately bucking her hips for frictions. “Come on, be a good girl and come for me.”

Those words alone made Hermione cum the hardest she ever comes in her life. “Oh, yes! Fuck yes!” She said as Xenophilius fucked her through the orgasm. 

“Good girl, Hermione.” Xenophilius pushed her hair out of her face. “Let me get on top of you.” 

She almost said no, for the three seconds she would have to be off of his cock. But she climbed off of him and laid on the ground, her thighs open and ready for him. She was already rubbing herself, preparing for the next orgasm. The grass tingled her back and arms as Xenophilius got between her legs. “I’m gonna make you mine.” He said. 

She gave him a look to say that she was listening. 

“I’m gonna make you mine the way mother earth intended it. I’m gonna cum inside your tight little pussy.” He smiled.

“Fuck yes.” She nodded excitedly. He pushed his cock into her pussy and started to fuck her hard. It was almost too much for her to handle at first, and then when she relaxed her body, it felt so fucking great. “Oh my god, your gonna make me cum again.”

“Wait for me. We can cum at the same time.”

She didn’t want to wait but she took her hand off her clit obediently. “Fuck.” She said. “I want your cum so badly. I want you to fill me up.”

“Keep going.” He said, tightening his eyes. 

“Please, I need it so badly. I need your cum in my pussy. Please cum inside me. I need it so badly.”

“Fuck, I’m close.” He groaned, fucking her so fast his balls were hitting her ass. 

“Cum inside me!” She started to rub her clit again. “Fuck, I’m cumming!” Her pussy was tightening around his member.

“Fuck!” He moaned, shooting cum into her cunt. He pounded her until they were both finished with their orgasms. When he pulled out, hot white cum dripped down her cunt. He grinned at the sight. Xenophilius got up and started to get dressed.

“Holy fuck.” Hermione gasped.

“Didn’t I say it was going to be the best sex of your life?” He asked.

Hermione was so deep in ecstasy she couldn’t even answer.


End file.
